EvieLend Fanfiction
by WCtrapples
Summary: This is what life would be like if they had a normal relationship, and it's basically just continuing their love story. Hope you enjoy! Will be adding more soon :)


Chapter 1:

My eyes fluttered open, as I heard the click of the door. I craned my neck to see who it was, and grinned. Lend as brown-eyed hottie walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry Evie, they wouldn't let me in until now," he gasped. He was panting like he just ran a marathon.

"What were you doing, wrestling the nurses or something? Whatever you do, don't touch Linda, I like her." I smirked, letting him wrap his fingers around mine.

"Something close to that I guess." He grinned and flopped down into the lumpy hospital bed next to me.

"So, shall we continue Easton Heights?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out into the biggest pout i could manage. He rolled his eyes teasingly, and suddenly he melted into Lend. Just Lend. I smiled. I loved him when he was in his normal, water like body.

"Actually, I had better ideas." He leaned over, and planted a kiss on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me, and it felt like I was hugging clouds. I leaned my head against his chest, and breathed on his smell. His Lendy smell.

"So waterboy," I murmured,"what do you have planned?"

He answered by gently pushing my chin up with his smooth fingers, and brushes his lips against mine. I curved my lip, and pulled him in closer. My body gave in, and our lips were interlocked. I wanted this moment to last forever.

It all ended too soon when he slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I stared into his eyes. Oh, bleep. His eyes. They were so clear, and every time I looked into them, my insides melted.

"So Evie, you okay with my plans now?" He grinned his lopsided grin, which always made my heart beat faster.

"Oh, save it. But I wouldn't mind if we did it again." I raised my eyebrows mockingly, and he pulled me in for a bear hug. I laughed, and we lay there, me wrapped in his warm arms.

Suddenly, we both jolted up as we heard a knock on the door. Linda the nurse strolled in, looked at me then to Lend, and chuckled. My face flushed with color, and luckily, when I glanced over to Lend, he had changed back into his usual brown-eyed hottie form.

Linda cleared her throat to help clear the tension in the air. "Um so, the doctor said that you were clear to go home today, but it looks like you've got that taken care of." She grinned, and tapped her foot on the ground. "So, if you could change out of your gown anytime today, and leave it on the chair, you're free to go honey."

Relief flooded into me. I was waiting for like a week now to get cleared. What I would do to lay in my bed, especially with Lend in it.

"Thanks so much Linda. Now could you like- um" I jerked my head towards Lend, and she got the message. After scribbling something on her clipboard, she smiled sheepishly at me, and hurried towards the door.

I turned to Lend, who looked like he just won the lottery. "This is great! Come on, quickly change so we can get out of this dump."

He scrambled out of the bed, and sat on the chair, staring at me.

"Lend, you know I love you, but you could at least turn around." I smugly smiled at him, as he threw me my pink outfit. Then, pouting, he reluctantly whirled around in the chair.

I took off the hideous hospital gown, and glanced up, only to see Lend peeking at me.

"Water boy, turn around before I knock the living bleep out of you." I glared at him, until he once again turned his back towards me, raising his hands up, surrendering.

"Fine, but only this one time." He chimed. I rolled my eyes, and finished pulling up my jeans. I walked over to him, and pinched his ear. "Ow!" He turned around, and swept me off my feet, carrying me marriage style.

I shrieked, but got interrupted by his soft lips on mine. I sighed when he put me down, but then felt his strong arm around my shoulder.

"For such a feisty girl, I don't know how you manage to wear that much pink." He grinned, scanning my outfit. I slapped him in the chest, and we made our way to the car.

Chapter 2:

I ran up to my room the second we pulled up on the driveway of Lend's dad's house. I stumbled into the bright pink room and wrapped myself in my sheets. Never have I ever felt so at home. It got even better when Lend walked into the room and stood there, watching me.

"Are you planning on doing that all day Evie?" He asked, strolling over and tugging the sheets.

"Actually, I was planning on doing it, so bug off." My voice was muffled through the fluffy blankets. Suddenly I was rolling around. I screamed as I got hurled off the bed, and tumbled onto the floor. I slowly unwrapped myself, and eyed the bed, only to see Lend laughing his head off, while continuing to jump on my bed. I gave him my best glare, which made him stop. His face then became apologetic, and he slid off the bed and crawled over to me.

"Water boy, you're going to be the death of me, you know that?" I asked as he put his arm around me. I let my head flop down onto his shoulder, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Evie, but I had to get you out of there somehow." I sensed a hint of amusement in his voice, and tilted my face to look at his. Yep, he was grinning. I nudged his arm with my elbow, and he just pulled me in closer.

"Are you guys done? At least do this when I'm not home." Oh bleep. I tensed as Lend's dad hovered over us on the doorway. Lend, on the other hand was unfazed.

"Yeah okay dad, we were just about to leave anyway." Lend spoke with confidence, as we both straightened up and walked out the door.

"Be back by 10!" His dad called after us as we headed for the car.

"So, where to, Lend?" I was excited to see what he had planned. Maybe it was a party, the kind that got so crazy, cops had to come. Just like in season 3 of Easton Heights.

Lend must have sensed my giddiness because he grabbed my hand and rolled his eyes. Man, he needed to work on that.

"Calm down, it's not much. I just thought it would be fun to head to Elitches." ELITCHES! I've dreamed of going there since I was working in the IPCA. I thought back to all those ads with all those roller coasters and ice cream cones and…. Bleep did I want to bleeping go.

"OH MY BLEEP LEND! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I jerked my head towards him, and kissed him. Then again and again, until he pulled back and grinned.

"If that's what it takes to get you to make out with me, I guess we'll go more often then." I was too excited to punch him, so instead I just hugged his arm and told him to get on with it. He just shrugged and turned on the engine. I didn't know it was this easy for my dreams to come true. Elitches here we come.


End file.
